The MixUp
by themangaloverofdoom
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo switch bodies, and can't figure out how to get back to their normal selves. Until they find the remedy, they must live in one anothers life. Please read and review! Fixed all grammatic errrors in chapters!
1. The Starting

**The Mix-Up**

A fanfic story by themangaloverofdoom

Disclaimer:I own none of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters, or Tokyo Mew Mew

Well, I was reading and this came into my mind. Popped, out of nowhere... hope you like...

* * *

(First person Point of view) 

"I want more!"

"Sure" Ryou devilishly grined.

"More, more!"

"Anything you want."

"I want more..." Ichigo moaned hotly, "more of a paycheck!"

"Oh sure, like that'll happen..." and with that, Ryou flicked Ichigo's nose. "I hope that you don't mind closing my door on the way out. 'Cuz you'll have to anyways."

"JERK!"

Ryou could hear Ichigo stomp on the stair steps down to the frint door of Cafe Mew Mew.

"Keiichiro!"

"Yes Ryou?"

"Is the machine ready? I do hope that it is. I already have the lab rat too..."

"Yes, that would be who?" Keiichiro asked, although he thought that he already knew who the tester would be.

"Ichigo."

"And how will you get her to paricipate?"

"By telling her that I won't pay her if she doesn't." Ryou said smugly.

"Alright..."

* * *

The next day... 

"WHAT! I WILL NOT! YOU DUMB JERK! I AM NOT A LAB RAT! WHAT? NO PAYCHECK! GRRRRRR...I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD RYOU!"

"Keiichiro, NOW!"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

CCCRRRAAACCCKKK!

"Are you two okay?"

* * *

(Ryou's point of view) 

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

Ryou woke with a start.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Ichigo, I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not Ichigo...I'm Ryou! Keiichiro are you feeling alright?"

"Oh dear, there were some major problems with the experiment!"

* * *

(Ichigo's point of veiw) 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ryou you rat! Look what you did! I am, I am YOU! If you don't have this fixed in fifteen minutes, then, then, then you will wish that you were, were WERE DEAD!"

"Well melon head, it wasn't my fault! You weren't going to participate!"

"Please excuse me Keiichiro...I am going to go and take a walk." Ichigo, now known to be Ryou said.

"Well, this didn't go as planned. Keiichiro...I am going to be in my room."

* * *

I hope that you like... I have really good ideas for this! I always wanted to see Ryou and Ichigo switch bodies! 

Well, until the next story,

themangaloverofdoom

I also would like for the readers to review, I don't care if you are giving me a good review or a bad one, for this makes my writing better, and the readers' ideas get put into the writing which makes them happier.


	2. A WHAT!

**The Mix-Up**

A story written by themangaloverofdoom

Authors Note: All words in _Italics_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tokyo Mew Mew, If I did, Kish and I would be living in a space ship, ruling the world.

Chapter 2

**A lot like...Mom?**

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

This is just too much for me! One minute I am tall and a guy, and then the next second I am a girl? Wow...I never thought that the day would happen!

"Ichigo hunney! It is time for you to come home! You are two hours late! Your father is getting all worked up about things!"

"Why, maddam, please have a seat, I will get your daughter. She er, was upstairs asking for a raise, and has been arguing with her boss. I am sorry, I was doing some research, and I lost track of the time." Keiichiro said.

Keiichiro walked up to Ryou's room. "Ryou?" Keiichiro whispered, "Ryou?" "Keiichiro! What is it!" "Shush!" Keiichiro whispered. "Ichigo, your parents are here. I am sorry that you were arguing and lost track of the time, please have a nice night! I guess we all will see you tommorrow!" Keiichiro said, with a very loud voice. "Great." Ryou said, knowing to play along. "Well, thank you Keiichiro for the warning, I hope to see you tommorrow with the others!" "Have a nice night! Oh, and you get the day off remember?" "Thanks!"

"You too Ichigo! Mr. and Mrs. Momiyama, have a nice evening!" Keiichiro said, wanting to have Ryou and Ichigo's family leave quickly to go find Ichigo.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

"Crap! I can't believe this! I am Ryou! This is so...wrong!"

"Ichigo, I mean, er, Ryou!" Keiichero said breathing hard. "Look, I finally found you!" "Keiichiro, what is wrong?" Ichigo asked concerned. "Look, your mom came for you, and now Ryou is at your house! I think that you had better come with me to understand what happened!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked, fumed. "What! First he creates some stupid invention, then he comes and makes me look like this, and now he goes to my house! Keiichiro!"

"Uh-oh" Keiichiro said with great concern, and a little bit of fear, wondering what exactly Ichigo could do when she was this mad.

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

"What a gentleman!" Ichigo's mom said sweetly. "Ichigo, what a nice man that you work with! And where is that Shirogane we hear so much about?" Ryou was flustered. Here he was, coming to Ichigo's house as Ichigo. _It is one thing to be invited as a guest, but to go and be the person living in there? I hope that Keiichero finds a solution quickley! _"Er, mom, do you think that well, um, you know, that I can possibly stay at my friends hoiuse for a few days? It is important..." "Heavens no Ichigo! You can't! You have a date with Masaya tommorrow!"

* * *

Sorry for the ultra short chappie! I just wanted to leave it at a cliffie, and didn't want to spoil it!

Until next time,

thecrazymangaloverofdoom

(Pssst! Don't forget to review! It makes my work better, and more enjoyable for you to read!)


	3. What is IT?

**The MixUp**

A fanfic story written by themangaloverofdoom

Authors Note: All words in _Italics_ are thoughts.

Authors 2nd Note: I am very sorry, I have been spelling Keiicihro's name wrong. Thank you to the reviewers for mentioning this .

Disclaimer: I do not own Hello Kitty or any of Tokyo Mew Mew, If I did, then Mint would go up to Kish and slap him for no apparent reason.

Chapter 3

**How IT All Began**

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

_There I was, sitting on Ichigo's bed, being no other than Ichigo herself. It was odd, her room was all pink and girly and full of stuffed animals, whereas my roomhas a four-poster bed and a computer desk with a laptop. Funny how I thought Ichigo was all giddy and girly. I was right. She was a lovesick girl with one thing on her mind. Masaya. Oh how I hated him. Hating is one thing, but to go as your worker on a date ith the one person you hate to see? That is, I am not even a girl for god's sake! Is this even right? Ughhhh._

_I wonder to myself if this all would have happened if I created it. What was it you ask? It is a highly molecular machine to transfer DNA, and to possibly mix two rare, almost extinct animals together. NOT to switch bodies. I sit here thinking about how IT came to be._

* * *

((Flashback to the begining of the making of IT))

(Still Ryou's POV)

_There I was, sitting at my desk, wondering about how I could make Ichigo and the others stronger. Then it popped in my head 'What if I created a machine that mixed both the girls DNA with not one, but TWO almost extinct animals?' I had taken two months calculating out all the mistakes and problems that might happen._

"Keiichiro, how is the construction coming?" I asked impatiently.

"The same as five minutes ago. Ryou, why don't you go and take a walk to get your mind off of this, and go do something relaxing. I will have made some progress when you come back." Keiichiro said in his, always cool, calm voice. How he always kept his cool, I will never know.

"But..."

"Go"

"Fine, you win, as always." I said with a grin. Keiichiro, my best friend, was always there for me in all of the hard times of my life. How I could not live with him, I dunno. But what I do know, was that under all that calmness, I was getting on his nerves.

IT took two months to build. It wasn't very easy, but I did somehow manage (with a little help from Keiichiro) to get all the bugs out. I had named it too. Project: 2-String. Why I named this machine this: I was adding another DNA strand to the dna, making it a 2-strand.

((Continuing to that day))

_Then IT happened. I got Ichigo in the right place, and then Keiichiro pushed IT's button. I don't know why this happened. Ichigo didn't get the DNA of the White Bengal Tiger, she and I switched DNA, and bodies! Wow. I just won't ever know anything of this weird malfunction._

* * *

((Present))

"Ichigo! You had better not be up still! You need to get into you pajamas and get into bed NOW!" A voice in which seemed to be Ichigo's father's.

"Yes dad! I am!" _Dad. I haven't said that word in years. Dad, I miss you so, and Mom, you too._

_Uh-oh. Problem. I had to change. IfI didn't, Ichigo's parent's might find something wrong with their daughter. It I did, ichigo would have my head once I was in it._ "Well Ryou. You have to, besides it would be kind of weird to sleep in your work clothes." _I reasured myself in a whisper._

_I untied the apron, and let it fall to the floor. I had already taken my shoes and socks off. Before I took anything else off, it went and found her pajamas. Pink, with Hello Kittythat had a pair of matching pajama top and bottom. The top was a simple V-neck with a picture of Hello Kitty on it and it said 'Little Princess that Shines' in big symbols. I unbuttoned the dress and let it fall. I turned from Ichigo's mirror, hoping to not see anything. I took off the undershirt, and slipped on the short top. Then I looked. I saw frilly pink underwear._ "Wow. So, so, girly. Uh-oh! Better get these on!" _I whispered. Quickly, I slipped the bottoms on, and snuggled under, more pink, cat covers. _

_My thoughts about how I was going to get out of this mess with Masaya lullabyed me to sleep._

* * *

Well, my longest chapter yet! Don't worry for those who don't like the couple RyouxIchigo, I have the ending already planned, which will be far away depending on how you all like my stories! 

Thank you for the reviews! I hope that I made it a little more detailed for you! Please continue! I will try to update every few days! Please continue to review!

For those who I have in suspense about the date with Masaya, it will be in chapter 4!

Until next time,

themangaloverofdoom


	4. A Little Bit of Love

**The MixUp**

A fanfiction story written by themangaloverofdoom

Author's note: All words written in _italics _are thoughts

Author's Special Note to Super Llama Chick: I really like your story! Lol, it reminds me of mine! No hard feelings I hope!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hello Kitty or Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, then Keiiciro would have his hair cut and spiked. I also do not own the song 'A Picture on My Mind' by Globe.

Chapter 4

**A Little Bit of Love**

* * *

Ryou, or Ichigo, I should say, looked at the fuzzy pink, yes Hello Kitty, alarm clock. It said 5:40. He slowly got up, and carefully went snooping around her room. Ryou went and started going to Ichigo's dresser. _Well'p. The first thing that I need to get is underwear. Drawer one? _Ryou pulled the drawer open and found a pile of unfolded underwear. _I swear! That girl. All neat and unorganized! Wouldn't Keiiciro have a fit! _He grabbed a pair of sparkly pink and blue polka dotted underwear. Ryou pulled the next drawer out. _Bras. Great. Well, okay then, one that matches her underwear I guess. _He found a blue and pink polka dotted bra, yes, with sparkles. _Now for clothes. _Ryou walked to Ichigo's closet. _She certainly does have a lot of clothes._ Ryou said to himself as he opened Ichigo's closet. He pulled out a white tank top and a black tank top, the black one with a heart that had a pin going through it, and layered them, black on white. _Well, I need a pair of jeans, and a few more accessories until my shower. _He found a pair of dark, denim blue jeans, and put them next to the two layered tank tops on Ichigo's bed. He went to Ichigo's vanity desk, and pulled open the very first drawer. _This, he thought, is definitely not my style, but is does go with the outfit. _He pulled out a pair of earrings, one a guitar pick, and the other a long chain with a small model of a guitar on it. he took all the clothes and found where the bathroom was located. 

(Twenty minutes later)

"Hmmmm. That felt good. Now I am all clean and refreshed." Ryou quietly said to himself. He quickly put on the clothes, and figured out how to put a pair of earrings on. After he was ready, he went downstairs to find 'his' mom preparing to cook breakfast.

"Say cheese,

hohoemi kaketeru watashino portrait,

Peace mark tsukutta yubiwa,

shirokute oresou..."

"M-M-Mom?" Ryou stuttered nervously.

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing up so early? Normally you are up at 10:00!" Sakura exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"I decided that I wanted to help you cook breakfast! I have been getting really good at it at the Cafe!" Ryou lied quickly. _At least I know that I can cook._

"Good! We have to be fast though, Masaya is coming over in two hours and thirty minutes! And I decided that I was going to make a big breakfast! We are going to have steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, rolled omelet, pickles, dried seaweed, natto, and salad!"

(Two hours and twenty minutes later)

"Uggghhh! Mom, I am tired!" Ryou said, actually feeling like Sakura was his own mom. He wasn't so uptight about things, and was pretty darn happy to tell you the truth.

"Wow! doesn't it all looke so nice! I just wish that your father could be here! He is at work, well, I will save some for him! I am going to have you cook more often!'

_Great, _Ryou thought, _Now I have to have Keiichiro give Ichigo lessons on how to cook._

**Ding-Dong**

"Oh wow! Masaya is here!" Sakura exclaimed.

_Uh-oh! I am going to die! This is definitely not right. I can't even lie that I am sick! Not after helping Sakura cook for two hours._

"Hello ma'am." Masaya said as he slightly bowed. "So nice to see you. You look lovely today."

"Oh Ayoma-chan, it is so nice to see you!" Sakura said VERY enthusiastically.

"Thank you Mrs.Momiyama-san!"

"Oh please, call me Sakura! Any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of mine!"

Breakfast went by pretty boring, or at least for Ryou. Sakura was having a blast, as if she were the one on the date. Masaya asked Sakura how work was, and told 'Ichigo' how his studies were going on about the endangered species. For Ryou this was so boring because one: he already knew about endangered species. Duh! This was what all of his studies, projects, work and life was about! Reason two: Masaya was the person that Ryou hated, three: all Masaya did was monologue (to keep on rambling), four: well'p, four was just to say how frickin' lame Masaya was!

(After breakfast)

"Well, have fun you two!" Sakura said.

"Bye! Mom!" Ryou tried to say uber enthusiastically. He, for once, was so nervous, he could have wet his pants. _I have never been on a date before! This is SO wrong. Me, a guy, being a girl, and then, to go out, with a guy, who thinks that I am a girl. Life sucks Ryou, life sucks._

"Ichigo, are you okay? You have been staring off into space." Masaya said. "Please, tell me, do we need to go to the doctor or something?"

"No Masaya-san, I am fine. I think that some walking will do me well. Perhaps we should go to...uh, er," Ryou had never thought about where Ichigo would go. _Perhaps they might go to a place like, the mall! Yeah, the mall! Ryou, you are way to good. _And with that, he smirked. A smirk on Ichigo was, and is funny, because she looks like she is one of those models who think that they are hot stuff, and better than the rest of the world.

"What?' Masaya asked confused. _She doesn't seem to be doing well. I really do hope that she is allright. Maybe going to the mall will make her more perky. Or maybe her mom got her up early this morning. Whatever it is, it has to make her happy. What I woud do just to see her smile. "_Ichigo, are you sure that you are okay? Really, if you aren't we can go to the doctors if you need."

"No, I think that maybe going to the mall will get me going." Ryou said, as enthusiastically as possible. _Man! How the hell can Ichigo stand this guy! He is all like Ichigo, Ichigo are you OK? Can I get you something?Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Jeez he is annoying!_

(At the mall)

"Wow, did they change the mall around? It is much, different. Seems like I haven't been here in forever!" Ryou said, trying to sound like Ichigo. _Crap, I hope that Masaya will fall for this. "_Why don't we go to the pet store? There might be a c-c-c-cute..." _That was the third hardest word to say besides, Mom and Dad! "..._cat there!"

"Okay! I was hoping to go there! Well, lets get out move on!" Masaya said happily. _Good, she is feeling much better! I was so worried about her!_

The two walked to the pet store, and looked at all the...dogs. The cats were getting their shots, for this was the day the dogs were 'on display.'

"Maybe we should go get ice cream. I know that you like the strawberry flavor with bubble gum and is chocolate dipped with a vanilla wafer cone!" Masaya said.

"Wow! You remembered! I can't belive it!" Ryou said, starting to get the hang of being Ichigo. _What, does he know her life story? God. Loser._

(At the ice cream parlour)

"Are you sure that you will pay? I will, seriously!" Ryou asked, sounding more and more like Ichigo.

"Oh, no! A real gentleman pays for the lady." Masaya said, picking up Ichigo's hand, and softly kissing it.

_YYYYYYYYEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH! THIS IS DISGUSTING! WHAT IS HE DOING KISSING MY HAND? GRANDPA! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! NASTY! DISGUSTING! GROSS! BARF! YYYEEECCCHHH!_ Ryou was screaming in his head. To cover up for Masya kissing 'her' hand, Ryou made Ichigo's face blush.

"This is delicious! What do you think about it Ichigo?"

"Yum. It is really good!"

"I think that we should go to the park after this! It is a nice day out, and the park is only a few blocks away." Masaya said eagerly. _Perfect. She is one happy girl. Mmmmmmm. How I love her so._

(At the park)

Ryou and Masaya were strolling down the park, when...

"Ichigo, I love you." Masaya said with all his heart.

"I do to Masaya. Are you okay?" Ryou said, while thinking: _Could this guy be any sappier? I feel like I am in one of those horrible soap operas._

"Yes. I am." Masaya said, with a smile on his face.

His face tilted slightly to the right, and was coming straight, but slowly, towards Ichigo's lips.

Ryou's first thought came straight up to his mind. _Is this guy going to kiss me?_

* * *

Well, I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't been able to update in the past few days! I had to do research on some Japanese music, (please don't get mad at me about the lyrics, I have no idea what Ichigo's mom is saying) and, I had to do research on what a family in Japan normally has for breakfast! 

Also, I dedicate the outfit I wrote about that Ichigo is wearing, to my BFF lollipop (please respect that I don't want to put her real name on the internet. her nicknamewill do). You are the bestest friend a person like me could ever have. Although she won't ever read this, I want her 'name' to be mentioned.

I have yet another cliffie! Hahahahahaha! it might be a week or so before I update, because I know how I am starting chapter five, I just don't know how to end it.


	5. A Kiss on Two

**The MixUp**

A Fanfiction story written by the mangaloverofdoom

Author's Note: All words written in _italics _are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nokia, L'Amant by Hirai Ken, or Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did own Tokyo Mew Mew, then Pudding would jump off a building, and land on Ryou's head.

Chapter 5

**A Kiss on Two**

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

"Dang that Ryou! He is always making my life miserable!" 'Ryou' said.

"Alright, look, Ichigo, please, give me about two days to have the antidote all ready. I really don't know what to say to you though. Until we can find Ryou, you are stuck like this. And before you say anything, I don't think that your father would approve of having you spend the night at your cafe, with two older men." Keiichiro said, sitting at one of the tables in the cafe. He had both of his elbows resting on the pink and red rose-shaped table, and had his forehead resting on the palms of his hands.

For once, Ichigo saw a different side of Keiichiro. Instead of always being the happy, postitive kinda guy, she saw a depressed and worried side of him. He wasn't smiling, either. His lips were pressed together, in what looked like a straight line. She couldn't see his eyes, because they were hid in hands. _I guess that Keiichiro really does care about Ryou. They must be like brothers. I must do something to reassure Keiichiro! _Ichigo made a face like Ryou's. She put a mask on her face. Her eyes wer wide oepn, but full of determination. Her lips were pressed together, almost like Keiichiro's. The only difference though, was that Ichigo seemed emotionless, NOT annoyingly rude.

She had been walking in circles, getting all worked up about things, but with how Keiicihro looked, she couldn't handle it. He was always the dude who you could count on that seemed to always be listening to you. Now, he looked as if the whole world had collapsed. She pulled a chair next to Keiichiro, and then she sat down, and gave Keiichiro a hug. "Don't worry, I know that you will get the syrum perfect! Just trust yourself! You always tell Lettuce that, so now you need to listen to your own advice! So, put a smile on, and think positiveley!" She said, almost sounding exactly like Lettuce.

"Thank you Ichigo-san. You really do know how to make a person feel better! Ichigo, I hope that you don't mind me calling you that, you do have a cell phone, correct?"

"Yah, why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Well, if Ryou took it with him, then we can call..." Keiichiro was cut off by a shrill, yet muscular (if that is possible) scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FORGOT THAT I HAD A DATE WITH MASAYA TODAY!" Ichigo said screaming, running around like a person who had just lost his or her keys, and had an important meeting with their boss in five minutes, and the drive to work took fifteen minutes.

"Oh, dear. Well, we must call Ryou, and have him come here immmediately. Or, we might as well go there to find him. Ichigo, are you coming?" Keiichiro asked, partly afraid of Ichigo, because she had just went from one moment to where she was sweet and peaceful, to the next moment, she was yelling like an idiot.

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

Masaya's head was so close to Ryou's that he could see the red lines in Masaya's eyeballs. _Fricken'ay! I accidentally switch bodies with Ichigo, but then, to kiss another guy! Gross!_ Ryou closed his eyes, hoping to not see Masaya. _Shield me God, please! This is a..._ He got cut off from thinking with a:

"ITAZURANA MAHIRUNO KEZEGA, KOHAKU..." ringtone from Ichigo's cellphone.

Masaya shot his face straight back, but he stayed in the same place,while Ryou pulled the Nokia out of his back pocket. "I am so sorry Masaya, let me get that!" _Hahahahahaha! Perfect timing! Ryou, you are too good! _"Uh, hello, Strawberry...I mean, Ichigo talking!"

"Why you little! I am not a strawberry!" Ryou heard himself on the phone. Ichigo was practically yelling. "Ummm, yah dad, I am okay." "What! What in the name of Medusa are you doing? Where are you?" Ichigo said, breathing hard. Ryou knew that she and Keiichiro were running from the cafe to see him. "Yah dad! I am at the park! Yes, the weather is nice! What? No, I am okay. Just on a date..." "SAY WHAT!" "Well, bye!" Ryou turned the phone off.

"Is everything okay? Masaya asked.

"Yah, my dad just wanted to know the wea..."

"I HATE YOU! YOU WILL GET OVER HERE NOW YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Ichigo said, yelling at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the park was staring at her, but she didn't care. There Ryou was, on a date with her boyfriend. "HOW DARE YOU RYOU! YOU KNOW THAT..."

"Umm, pant, pant Ryou, please, wait for me!" Keiichiro caught up with Ichigo, but because he had to halt so suddenly, he bumped right into her, causing a chain reaction.

Keiichiro hit his leg, Ichigo was thrown towards Masaya,who, dodged in time, and she came falling straight towards Ryou's. She fell, and landed straight on her knees, and her two wrists. She slid though, and her lips touched Ryou's. Ichigo didn't know what was going on, but Keiichiro was helping her up. She didn't get up. _Woah! What the heck is going in?_ "Ryou! I am so sorry! Please, accept all of my sincerest apologies! Please!" Keiichiro said.

Ichigo got up. "I am sorry...er Ichigo. Keiichiro bumped into me." She said. "Ummm...Shirogane? Are you all right?" Masaya asked. He couldn't believe that Ichigo's boss just did what he wanted to do so badly. _Grrr...I can't believe that he did that! I have been waiting for so long to do that! Masaya get a grip. Smile. He doesn't want anything to do with Ichigo. It all was an accident. _"Errrr...yah. Momiyama-kun. I am sorry. We need you at the cafe immediatly."

"Uhhhh...sure. I'll be there in about five minutes." Ryou said. _Dang, that was close! I didn't even know that I tasted so, so, so, yummy! _"Keiichiro. L-lets go. Shirogane, we'll be waiting." "Sure." With that, Keiichiro and Ichigo walked off.

"Uhhh...that was certainly a freak accident! I guess that I will see you soon! Call me in a few days! Bye!" Ryou said, running away after Keiichiro and Ichigo, with a big smile, and waving.

"Bye...Ichigo..." Masya said, walking off. _I love you._

* * *

Well! That was the end of this chapter! I think that I have only about one more chapter left. I hope that you like this story so far! I have put all my heart and soul for writing this story the way that you readers like! I will be writing more stories, though. 

With much thanks to those who are still reading this,

themangaloverofdoom

(Pssst! Please, e-mail me some things that you want me to add in the next chapter, possibly chapters. Don't forget to review!)


	6. The Ending of It All

**The MixUp**

A fanfiction story written by themangaloverofdoom

Author's note: All words in _italics_are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, then Masaya would be gobbled up by a Kirema Anima.

Chapter 6

**The Remedy**

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

Ryou was walking slowly to the cafe. He really did not want to encounter the wrath of a twelve year old girl in an eighteen year old's body. _Grrrreeeeeaaaatttt. This is just what I wanted. Weeeeeeelllllpppp. Maybe I could just go home, nah, that wouldn't be right to Keiichiro. Dang. Okay. Well, on to the cafe. _Ryou took about fifteen more minutes to get to the cafe.

"Hello? Look. Ichigo, Keiichiro, I am sorry about what happened. Well..." Ryou was cut off with being picked up, and shaken. "mmmmblflbmf!" Ryou mumbled.

"How dare you go and try to ruin my boyfriend and I! YOU! YOU YOU YOU! Look. You make some stupid invention that makes us switch bodies, then you go and you, you, you go out on a date with my boyfriend? You should be ashamed! You have no right to do anything that involves my personal life! You baka! You think that you are perfect huh? Well, you aren't! You are some stuck-up snob that thinks he can pay me 10 bucks an hour for doing the work of five people! What is your deal huh?" Ichigo said with fury. She had never been this mad in her whole life. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't really like doing this to Ryou, it was just that he didn't have any care for others.

"Okay, Ichigo, I think that you have made your point. Please, put yourself down, and sit. I have a cup of hot tea ready to be drunk. Now, being that it is only 3 O'clock, and you told me that you have to be at home at six, we can really get everything all worked out." Keiichiro said with a very deep sigh. "Ryou.I believe that you should go first.

"Ugghhh. Fine. Well. I woke up this morning. I went and I showered. Don't interrupt baka. I didn't do anything bad but shower." "Perv" Ichigo mumbled. "Whatever. I went down and helped your mom cook breakfast. Then your dude showed up, ate all of his food, and we then went to the pet store, in the mall, and walked at the park. then you showed up and made me look like a fool. You know. I think that you did really good at making me look like a fool. For that your pay shall be decreased by ten dollars when you get paid."

"Alright. Ichigo, now you go." Keiichiro said. _Man, this is way too funny. _He thought, mentally rolling on the floor rolling. _I never thought that I would see the day. These two trying to work things out. Buahahahaha. Okay Keiichiro, get a grip, don't smile...don't even smirk. You are thought to be the only sane one in this nuthouse._

"Well. There I was, in yet, ANOTHER low-paid hard day of work. I went for a raise, and then you pulled some thingy-majiggy that made me look like this pathetic tird. I stayed with Keiichiro, boosting up his confidence that he will find the remedy. Then I remembered that I had a date. We go running up to find you, and there you are with Masaya. Well, I think that I made my point, and showed you that mua-ha-ha. I can make you look like a fool. And now we are having this ridiculous talk about what we have been doing."

"Well, Ryou, go to Ichigo's. Ichigo. You need to get rest. The girls are coming back from their little break I gave them. Have a nice day, now please, I need to do more research."

"Bye Keiichiro."

"I am going to bed."

* * *

(The next day)

"Uhhh...Ichigo! You missed a spot." Mint said very sarcastically. "Whatever." When Mint heard this, she did nothing but sip her tea. _Wow. Ichigo really is out there. Great. This is perfect. I can't show that I am worried, but, Ichigo must have something going on for her to not really being all 'Mint! I don't see YOU working.' Oh well, I guess that it will have to wait until after my tea._

"Ummm...Ichigo?" Lettuce said. Lettuce was very worried about Ichigo. Ichigo always blew up at her partner when she, she meaning Mint, would never get any work done. _Well, I better not interfere. I wouldn't want to offend Ichigo. _"Are you allright?" "Yeah. Thanks for asking."

_This has been the worst...five hours of my life! I knew that Ichigo had problems, but this is insane! Pudding, doing those absolutely STUPID tricks, Lettuce, breaking everything in sight, Mint, not doing anything, and Zakuro, well, scaring the customers. Although, I must say...that was pretty darn funny when she asked the customer what she wanted, but then the customer ran away crying 'Please don't hurt me!' _Ryou was thinking as he was taking some tea cakes out to table eight.

"Ichigo! Something very important has happened! Please, come here asap!" Keiichiro said.

"Okay, Ryou, er, Ichigo, you, over there, and Ichigo, er, Ryou, over there. You know, before I switch you two back into your own bodies, I must admit that you are very much alike. I also must say that you are very lucky that there weren't any alien attacks during the short period that you two were switched. (Keiichiro chuckles) So, I wouldn't have to worry about anything else. Allright, three...two...one!"

CCCRRRAAACCCKKK!

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

Ichigo was starting to open up her eyes..."K-K-Keiichiro? Did everything go all right? Am I who I is? Wait that made no sense..."

"Good...Feline number one is allright! Please, wait momentarily!" Keiichiro said, full of relief.

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

"Ryou? Ryou? Ryou? Are you okay?" Keiichiro asked.

"Come on Keiichiro...fifteen minutes more. I am still tired!" This meant that Ryou was going to get up any second.And with that, Ryou got up, and, "Well you baka...I guess that everything is OK. But..." He said with a smirk, getting his face closer to Ichigo's, "...this doesn't mean that you are getting a raise anytime soon." Ryou said, flicking Ichigo's nose.He started walking out of the lab to the kitchen.

"SAY WHAT!" Ichigo asked. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" She stomped her left foot, threw her fists into the air, and started chasing him.

"And I guess that means feline number two is okay too." Keiichiro said, with a chuckle.

* * *

Well, the end of this series is over. Please, although this is over, leave me a review so I can know your thoughts about this story. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it!

Until next time,

themangaloverofdoom


End file.
